


The Aftermath

by ProdigalBright1



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigalBright1/pseuds/ProdigalBright1
Summary: Please do NOT read this fanfic if you have not seen Prodigal Son (which can be found on Hulu, FoxNOW, and iTunes) as this fanfic contains spoilers from the season 1 finale as well as the penultimate episode.Gil is taking it easy at the Whitly Estate as he recovers from being stabbed. Malcolm is hiding the fact that his sister murdered Nicholas Endicott as he helps JT and Dani run through lists of Endicott's associates as they try to locate him. Ainsley wants to tell Gil about what happened but Malcolm won't let her because he knows it won't end well. When the body of Nicholas Endicott is found, will the truth be found out or will someone else confess to the murder?Please note that there is mention of how a couple of characters were killed, but it isn't graphic.This fanfic is dedicated to my friends Callie, Elena & Anna, as well as dedicated to Lou Diamond Phillips, Tom Payne, Aurora Perrineau, Bellamy Young, Keiko Agena, Halston Sage, Michael Sheen, Frank Harts, & Esau Pritchett, the amazing Prodigal Son cast.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Gil and Jessica climbed into Gil's car after Jessica had signed Gil out of the hospital, he had been given the all clear to leave but was told to take it easy until he was fully recovered so Jessica decided to have Gil stay at the Whitly Estate until he was fully recovered. "I can't thank you enough for saving me, and for now letting me stay with you until I fully recover." Gil said to Jessica as he drove the two of them to the Whitly Estate. Jessica looked over at Gil and smiled, "You don't need to thank me Gil, you've already done so much for me and my family so now it's my turn to help you." She said gently placing her hand on Gil's leg. When they got to the Whitly Estate, Gil walked inside with Jessica and was greeted by JT, Dani, Edrisa, Malcolm and Ainsley, as well as a 'Welcome Home' banner hanging in the doorway above them. "Welcome home Gil. I know this technically isn't your home, but at least you're out of the hospital." Malcolm said walking over to Gil and hugging him. "Thanks kid, I appreciate the warm welcome," Gil said with a smile as Malcolm stepped back, "thank you, all of you." He added to the rest of them as they all walked into the family room. "Tally baked a cake for you boss." JT said gesturing to the cake that was on the coffee table in front of the couch Gil sat on. Malcolm took the cake into the kitchen to cut it, after he had cut the cake and put them on plates with forks, he brought everyone a slice of the cake. "Thank Tally for the cake for me JT, this is delicious." Gil said as he finished his slice of cake.

After JT, Dani, and Edrisa left, Malcolm and Ainsley stayed to help their mother and Gil clean up. Ainsley and Malcolm went to the kitchen to wash the dishes together while Jessica showed Gil where he would be staying. After they had finished, Jessica and Gil walked into the kitchen and were greeted by Ainsley and Malcolm arguing. "Ainsley, I said no. We aren't talking about this anymore so drop it." Malcolm said and before Ainsley could respond Jessica cleared her throat. "Is everything alright in here?" Gil asked Ainsley and Malcolm curiously. "Everything's fine," Ainsley said as she turned to face Gil and her mother, "just some bickering amongst siblings." Gil nodded, though he was not too sure if he believed Ainsley. "While Gil is here recovering from his injuries, there will be no bickering amongst siblings in this house," Jessica said as Malcolm drained the kitchen sink, "also while Gil is here recovering we will all be having at least one meal together a day." Malcolm groaned, he knew there was no way he'd be getting out of having a meal with his mother if Gil was there too. "Jess, I don't think we need to have Ainsley and Malcolm join us for one meal a day," Gil said knowing that Malcolm wasn't too thrilled about the idea, "what if we did it once a week or every other day?" He suggested and Malcolm relaxed a bit at the idea. Jessica nodded at Gil's suggestion," Yes, that's a good idea. For now though, I think it's time my kids go home for the night because we could all use some rest." She said as she and Gil walked Ainsley and Malcolm to the door. "Are we still doing mother/daughter brunch tomorrow?" Ainsley asked her mother as Malcolm opened the front door to leave. "As long as you're okay with Gil joining." Jessica said as she hugged her children goodbye and closed the door behind them.

The next morning, Gil decided to give Jessica's cooks the morning off and started cooking brunch for Jessica and Ainsley. Just as Gil was finishing cooking, Ainsley walked into the Whitly Estate. "Something smells delicious," Ainsley said as she walked into the dining room where Gil was finishing putting the food on the table, "did you do all this Gil?" She asked as she leaned against the back of a chair and grabbed a strawberry from the fruit platter Gil had just placed on the table. "Yes I did, I gave your mother's cooks the morning off so that I could prepare this for the two of you." Gil said with a smile as Jessica walked into the dining room. Gil pulled out Jessica's chair for her and pushed it in for her before doing the same for Ainsley. "Thank you so much for making us brunch Gil," Jessica said with a smile, "you are more than welcome to join us." Gil smiled and sat down across from Ainsley where Malcolm normally sat. "So Ainsley, it's been a while since I've seen you. How have you been?" Gil asked as the three of them enjoyed their brunch. "I got a promotion at work and I work in the studio now, though I'm sure you knew that from when you worked the Carousel Killer case. That was not how I expected my first day to go." Ainsley said with a chuckle and Gil nodded. "I saw that, you've done a wonderful job as a reporter and you deserved that promotion." Gil said as he set his fork down on his empty plate. "I have a question for you Gil, it's about Malcolm and Dani," Jessica said eager to know anything Gil could tell her about her son, "is there something between them?" Gil chuckled at Jessica's question. "A whole lot awkwardness and tension. Though JT and I can sense something between them." He said and Jessica nodded at his response. "I know there was some flirting or at least some attempted flirting from that medical examiner during the Carousel Killer case but I saw the way Dani was with Malcolm at the Taylor wedding, and don't even get me started on the look of pain in her face the two times I saw her around Malcolm after your team had falsely arrested him for a murder he did not commit," Jessica said and Ainsley gave her a look as if she was telling her mother that her last comment was unnecessary, "oh don't give me that look Ainsley, Gil knows that I'm not mad at him for arresting your brother." Gil chuckled as he placed his hand on Jessica's hand. Ainsley rolled her eyes before leaning forward on the table, "Enough about Malcolm and Dani, I want to talk about the two of you." She said with a smile as she looked at her mother and Gil. Jessica chuckled awkwardly, "Oh I see, you don't want to talk about your brother's love life because you'd rather talk about your mother's love life." She said as Gil stood up and started clearing the table. "I'm just curious as to if my mother is back together with the man who practically helped her raise her two rambunctious children for twenty years, give or take a few years." Ainsley said and Gil chuckled as he walked into the kitchen. Jessica shook her head as she stood up and walked into the living room with her daughter. 

After Ainsley had left, there was a knock on the door and one of Jessica's staff opened the door. "They're right through there in the living room." Jessica and Gil heard before Dani and JT walked into the living room. "Oh good, you're both here." Dani said as she and JT walked over to where Gil and Jessica were sitting. "Is everything alright?" Jessica asked as she poured herself a drink. "Well, as you know, after Gil was stabbed we got warrants to search Endicott's home, and offices so that we would be able to arrest him." Dani started to say and looked at JT so that he could finish. "We haven't been able to locate Nicholas Endicott. He hasn't left New York, he hasn't made any payments. We're starting to think that Nicholas Endicott may be dead." JT said, he and Dani watching Jessica's reaction to see if her reaction gave any sort of sign that she may have already known. "You don't think Malcolm killed him do you? Because I will not let you falsely arrest my son again." Jessica said before taking a sip of her drink. Dani shook her head, "We won't be making any arrests until we know for sure. Right now we don't even have confirmation that he's dead, and we are currently going through lists of known employees who may know about his whereabouts." Dani said reassuringly Jessica.


	2. Chapter 2

After Dani and JT had left to go back to the precinct, Jessica paced the living room floor. "Jess, there's nothing we can do. This whole situation will be handled by my team." Gil said as he stayed seated on the couch. "My son had a motive, Gil. He had multiple motives and now if it turns out that Nicholas is dead, Malcolm could be a suspect." Jessica said as she sat back down on the couch next to Gil. Gil gently rubbed Jessica's back reassuringly, "Jess, a man like Nicholas Endicott had many enemies, Malcolm isn't going to be the only person in New York who had a motive to kill him." He said as Jessica rested her head on his shoulder. While Gil was reassuring Jessica that Malcolm wouldn't be the only suspect if Nicholas was murdered, Malcolm walked into his childhood home and into the living room where he knew his mother and Gil would be. "Malcolm, did Dani tell you? Did Dani tell you that Nicholas might be dead?" Jessica asked, a panicked tone in her voice as she sat up when she saw Malcolm walk into the room. Malcolm sat down on the other side of his mother, "I know, JT and Dani asked me to help them with going through the lists of names they have of people who are associated with Nicholas," Malcolm said to Gil and his mother, "and then with that list we are compiling a list of those who are associated with Nicholas, who are now dead." Gil gently placed his hand on Jessica's leg, "They'll find who did it Jess, and if Nicholas is still alive, they'll find him and arrest him." He said and Jessica nodded as Malcolm stood up. "I just came to check on you, see how you were doing. I'll be back for dinner tonight." Malcolm said and hugged his mother before leaving. "Someone should tell Martin," Jessica said as she grabbed her phone off the coffee table, "I'll call.. oh no wait, Martin isn't at Claremont anymore. He's at Rikers..." She sighed as she set her phone on the coffee table again. "I'll make some calls, get you a visit with Martin so you can tell him." Gil said as Jessica poured herself another drink as well as a drink for Gil. Jessica nodded as she passed Gil his drink. "Shouldn't we be able to get Martin sent back to Claremont if Nicholas is dead?" Jessica asked as she set her glass on the coffee table instead of taking a drink from it. Gil nodded, "I should be able to make some calls to get Martin back in Claremont." He said knowing that Jessica was asking for Malcolm's sake and not her own.

A few hours later, Gil and Jessica walked into the visiting area of Rikers and sat at an empty table that one of the guards had led them to. "Well this is an unexpected visit. What brings the two of you here?" Martin asked after he sat down at the table with Jessica and Gil. "Nicholas Endicott might be dead." Jessica said getting straight to the point of their visit. "I see," Martin said, though he knew for a fact he was dead and he knew Ainsley was the one who killed him, "So telling me this required you and I'm assuming your new boyfriend, why exactly?" Gil sighed, he knew Martin would make some kind of comment about his presence. "I'm here because Jessica wanted me to be the one to tell you that I'm working on getting you sent back to Claremont. It's the only work related thing I can do right now while I recover from being stabbed." He said and Martin gave him a puzzled look. "You're working on sending me back to Claremont? May I ask why you would do that?" Martin asked folding his hands together and placing them in front of him on the table, the handcuffs on his wrists clattering against the metal table. "Well I can name a few reasons why you would want me to get you sent back to Claremont," Gil said folding his hands in front of him on the table, "getting you put back into Claremont gives you the visitations you used to have with your kids, all the privileges you used to have, let's you see Mr. David again." Jessica looked Martin in the eyes for the first time since he had sat down at the table, "Gil doesn't have to do this for you. We could just walk away right now and you could spend the rest of your days rotting in Rikers or you can accept the fact that Gil is being nice and trying to give you back things that you don't deserve." She said, pushing down any fears of Martin that she had. Martin chuckled, "Jessie darling, I can see you are very passionate about this. I guess I can be thrilled that Gil is going to be working on getting me sent back to Claremont. Plus, I do miss Mr. David." He said as he moved his hands forward across the table to try to hold Jessica's hand. Jessica quickly moved her hands off the table and glared at Martin. "Hopefully you'll be back at Claremont soon." Gil said as he and Jessica stood up to leave. "Does this also mean I'll be helping your team on cases again?" Martin asked as he stood up as well. Gil rolled his eyes, "I seem to have no control over that so I guess I'll have to say sure." He said before he and Jessica headed for the exit of the visiting area.

Not too long after Jessica and Gil arrived back at the Whitly Estate, Malcolm arrived for dinner just as he had promised. "We got a call from Edrisa today. Unis found a body in the Hudson, same spot as where they found Eve's body. Dani and I went to see Edrisa in the morgue to see if we could identify the body, it was Nicholas." Malcolm said as he sat down at the table with his mother and Gil. "So somebody drowned him?" Jessica asked Malcolm as she tried to comprehend the fact that Nicholas Endicott was in fact dead and not just possibly dead. Malcolm shook his head, "No, his throat was cut open, there were multiple stab wounds to his chest. Whoever murdered him just decided to dispose of him in the Hudson." He explained as thoughts of the night Nicholas was murdered rushed through his head. Malcolm shook his head to clear away the thoughts of his sister brutally killing Nicholas. Jessica gently took Malcolm's hand in hers when she noticed his hand was shaking. "I think that's enough talk about work for today, let's talk about something else." She suggested as she looked over at Gil hoping he would change the subject. Gil nodded as he knew exactly what Jessica wanted the subject to be changed to. "So Malcolm, your mother and I went to visit your dad at Rikers today. We told him how I'm going to be working hard to get him sent back to Claremont." Gil said to Malcolm and Malcolm quickly looked at his mother, then at Gil and then back at his mother. "You visited dad? Why?" He asked his mother, looking into her eyes sympathetically. "Someone needed to tell him about Endicott and Gil wanted him to know that he's trying to get him sent back to Claremont." Jessica said as they finished eating their dinner. 

After dinner, Malcolm went to the living room with his mother and Gil. As he walked over to the couch Gil had sat down on, Malcolm glanced over at the spot in the room where his sister had murdered Nicholas Endicott. The living room had been scrubbed down of course to hide any trace that a murder had occurred in that very room, but no matter how many times Malcolm went into that room now, he couldn't help but to think about that night, think about the fact that maybe just maybe if he didn't hesitate to pull the trigger and shoot Endicott, he wouldn't now be hiding the fact his sister had murdered Endicott from not only their mother, but also from Gil and his team. "Bright, are you okay?" Gil asked Malcolm when he noticed that Malcolm looked as though he was staring off into space. Malcolm snapped out of his trance and blinked a couple times. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." He said as he joined his mother and Gil on the couch. "You were staring at the floor. Is there a stain on the floor?" Jessica asked as she stood up to check. "No mother, there isn't a stain. I just got lost in thought and happened to be staring at the floor. Malcolm reassuringly told his mother as he grabbed his mother's arm to stop her from going over to the spot he had been staring at.


	3. Chapter 3

While Malcolm was still visiting with his mother and Gil, Malcolm's phone rang. "This is Bright." He said answering his phone as he stood up and went to stand in the hallway to take the phone call. "What? Really?" He asked after the person on the other end of the call had spoken to him. Gil and Jessica watched Malcolm as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone again, pacing back and forth just outside the doorway of the living room. "Okay, well I'll go through the lists again, see if any of the names on one of those lists match with any of the names on this new list." Malcolm said before he hung up and stepped into the living room again. "That was Dani, we have another list that I'm going to go through tomorrow that may give us a lead on who killed Nicholas," He explained to his mother and Gil, "Well I should head home. I'll call you tomorrow once we have more information on the case." He walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek before leaving for the night. "I'll call JT in the morning to make sure Malcolm doesn't get too close with this case." Gil said to Jessica once Malcolm had left because he could tell that Jessica was worried. Jessica nodded as she leaned into Gil's side and rested her head on Gil's shoulder. 

The next morning, Gil got up early and made breakfast for him and Jessica. As Gil was setting the table, Malcolm walked into the Whitly Estate and put a file down on the dining room table after he walked into the dining room. "If you're going to show up before breakfast then you can sit and have breakfast with us." Jessica said to Malcolm when she walked into the dining room and saw him standing by the table. "I don't plan on staying long mother, I have to get back to the precinct." Malcolm said as Gil walked into the dining room and set a spot for Malcolm at the table. "You can stay for breakfast. There's enough her for the three of us." Gil said to Malcolm as he picked up the file that Malcolm had set on the table. Malcolm sighed and sat down at the table with his mother and Gil. "That file has the two lists we were working off of before as well as the list Dani added last night." Malcolm told Gil as he put some food on his plate. Gil opened the file and started looking through the lists as he ate his breakfast. "Get Dani or JT to let me know if they need me to come into the precinct to help out with this. I can still help in the precinct while I'm recovering." Gil said to Malcolm as he handed the case file back to Malcolm when Malcolm had finished eating and stood up to leave. Jessica rolled her eyes at Gil's comment, "My son didn't get his stubbornness from me, he got it from spending so much time with you." She jokingly said as Malcolm had walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. 

After Jessica and Gil had finished cleaning up after breakfast, they went to Claremont to talk with Mr. David about getting Martin sent back to Claremont. "I'm sure Martin is thrilled by the idea that the two of you are working hard to get him brought back to Claremont." Mr. David said to Gil and Jessica after they told him what they were trying to do. "He's definitely thrilled we're doing this, don't think he's overly thrilled that I'm involved." Gil admitted, it wasn't like it was a secret that Martin wasn't too fond of Gil. Though would anyone like the man who arrested them, helped raise their children, and started dating their ex? Mr. David gave an awkward chuckle, "Well I'll make some calls to help you guys out with this. I wouldn't mind having Martin back, don't tell him I said this but he's the normal amongst a lot of crazy in here." He said as he reached the door of one of the inmates. "Thanks for your help Mr. David, we appreciate this." Jessica said before they left Claremont.

Later that day, Gil and Jessica walked into the precinct and went to Gil's office where Dani had left the case file for Endicott's murder while she was off working another case with JT and Malcolm. "Martin's on two of these lists." Gil said to Jessica as he scanned through the lists, sitting beside her on the couch in his office. Jessica looked over at the lists, "Well at least he's not on the list of people who knew Endicott but are now dead." She said as she continued to scan through the lists with Gil. "Any names stand out on those lists?" Dani asked after walking into Gil's office when she got back to the precinct with JT and Malcolm. "Well we noticed my name on two of the lists. I think it should only be on one though because I was in the hospital so we know it wasn't me." Gil said to Dani as he placed the lists on his desk after he had stood up. "That's true, but we have to keep our options open because we don't know if someone on of the lists got someone else to kill Endicott for them." Dani said as Malcolm walked into Gil's office to say hello to his Mother and Gil. "Do we have locations for everyone on the lists who aren't on the list of those who are dead?" Gil asked trying to get as much information as he could on the progress of the Endicott case. Before Dani could answer Gil's question, JT poked his head into Gil's office. "Hey Gil, there's someone out here looking to talk to you." He said and Malcolm walked over to the door to see if he knew who it was. When Malcolm looked out the door of Gil's office, he saw Sophie Sanders and decided to walk over to her. "What are you doing here?" Malcolm asked her, knowing that the only crime she could admit to was killing Eddie for killing her sister. "I could ask you the same question Malcolm." Sophie said knowing there was no way she was letting Malcolm going down for the murder she committed or letting Ainsley go down for the murder of Nicholas Endicott. "I'm here because I'm a consultant with Major Crimes and we're working a case." Malcolm said before JT approached them. "Gil will talk to you in his office." JT informed Sophie before leading her over to Gil's office. 

After JT had brought Sophie into Gil's office, he left with Dani and Jessica so that Sophie and Gil could talk alone. "You wanted to talk to me?" Gil asked as he sat in his chair behind his desk. Sophie nodded as she sat down on the couch. "Yeah, I wanted to clear Malcolm's name." She said as she looked around Gil office awkwardly. Gil raised an eyebrow at Sophie confused, "Clear Malcolm's name?" He asked folding his arms across his chest. Sophie stopped looking around Gil's office and nodded. "I came to clear Malcolm's name for the murder of Eddie. Malcolm didn't murder him because I did," She said and took a deep breath before adding, "and I'm sure it'll make your jobs a whole lot easier if I come clean and admit to killing Nicholas Endicott as well." Gil picked up the Nicholas Endicott case file and opened it to Endicott's cause of death file. "Well yes, that would make our jobs easier if we could prove that you were in fact the one to kill either of them." He said as he read the cause of death for Nicholas. "Eddie was suffocated with a hospital pillow, bruising on his neck because I held him down with my forearm. As for Nicholas, his cause of death was a slight throat and seven stab wounds to the chest. Bit of an overkill on my part with Nicholas, I know." Sophie said as she rested her arms on her legs and looked at her hands. Gil set the Nicholas Endicott case file down on his desk and grabbed Eddie's case file that was sitting on top of his keyboard, flipping to where the cause of death was written down. "Could you excuse me for a moment?" Gil asked as he stood up and walked to the door of his office, taking the two case files with him. Sophie nodded and sat patiently on the couch as Gil stepped out of his office and gathered JT, Dani, and Malcolm in the conference room. "Sophie just described the murders of Nicholas Endicott and Eddie to me perfectly." Gil said to the team as he tossed both open case files on the table. Malcolm leaned against one of the walls with his arms crossed in front of his chest, not saying anything because he knew exactly how she knew Endicott's cause of death.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sophie killing Endicott makes sense," Malcolm said after a moment, "before I was told that Gil was in the hospital I had figured out that she had been the one who killed Eddie. It makes sense that she would also kill the man who hired Eddie to kill her sister and who made her do who knows what while she was working for him." Dani, JT and Gil looked at Malcolm, "You knew she killed Eddie but didn't say anything? We could have had her as our number one suspect from the start." Dani said shaking her head in disbelief that Malcolm would keep that from them. "In my defense, I couldn't say anything right away because we were more focused on if Gil was gonna die from being stabbed, and if Sophie hadn't walked herself into the precinct to confess, I was actually going to mention it." Malcolm said, knowing that wasn't the real reason he didn't tell them. "Looks like we have an arrest to make." JT said before leaving the room.

Gil, Dani, and Malcolm had left the room when JT brought Sophie in so that he could get a written confession from her. "Hey Malcolm, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dani asked before he could join his mother and Gil in Gil's office. Malcolm nodded and followed Dani to a quiet spot of the precinct so they could talk privately. "You knew Sophie killed Eddie before you had me trace a call for you, didn't you?" Dani asked folding her arms across her chest, "You wanted me to trace the call so that you could confront her about it. What did you say to her?" Malcolm sighed as he composed his thoughts to figure out how to best tell Dani how he was going to take the fall for Sophie killing Eddie. "I told her that I was the primary suspect for the murder of Eddie, I apologized for what my father did to her and that I couldn't save her. I also told her that I understood why she killed Eddie, and told her I could go to prison for the rest of my life if I didn't find the real person you killed Eddie." Malcolm said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "So you guilted her into confessing? You can't do that Malcolm." Dani said wanting to scream at him but not wanting to draw attention to them. Malcolm shook his head, "No, I didn't guilt her into confessing because after I said all that I said that it was a shame I couldn't find her, said how the clues led me to her but that I guessed they were wrong and that not every case gets solved." He admitted, watching Dani's face go through many different emotions. "Malcolm, you idiot! What were you thinking? Actually wait, don't answer that, you clearly weren't thinking because you were ready to go to prison for a murder you didn't commit just to protect a person you couldn't save from your father when you were a kid!" Dani said slightly raising her voice at Malcolm. "I admit, it was stupid, but Sophie confessed so I'd say that there's no harm in what I did and it worked out perfectly." Malcolm said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Just before Dani could yell at Malcolm, Edrisa walked out the the elevator and walked over to Dani and Malcolm to talk to them about their recent case. "Hey, I have something to discuss with you guys about the case. Is now a bad time?" She asked noticing a bit of tension between Dani and Malcolm. "No, now's not a bad time. I'll go see if JT is done with Sophie." Dani said before walking away. "Sophie? Who's Sophie? Does she have something to do with this case?" Edrisa asked Malcolm after Dani had walked away. Malcolm shook his head, "Sophie Sanders, she just came in to confess to the murders of Nicholas Endicott and Eddie the guard." Edrisa looked up at Malcolm confused, "Nicholas and Eddie's murders were personal. What was Sophie's connection to them?" She asked as JT waved Malcolm and Edrisa over to the conference room. "Sophie's sister Eve was killed by Eddie and Sophie had once worked for Nicholas Endicott." Malcolm explained to Edrisa as they walked over to the conference room together.

After talking to Edrisa about their recent case, Dani went to Gil's office to see if he was still there. "Hey Gil, can I talk to you quickly before you leave?" Dani asked when she noticed that Gil and Jessica were getting ready to leave. "Can we walk as we talk? Jessica wants to get lunch and I don't want to make her wait longer." Gil said and Dani nodded before walking out with them. "Malcolm told me that he wasn't planning on telling us that Sophie was the one who killed Eddie. He was ready to go to prison for a murder he didn't commit just because he wanted to protect Sophie since he never saved her from his father," Dani explained to Gil as she walked with him and Jessica down to Gil's car, "I'm worried that there's a possibility that she's taking the fall for the murder of Nicholas." Gil nodded in understanding as they reached his car, "Well look into it but don't let it distract you from your current case, and let me know what you find." He said as he opened the passenger door for Jessica. Dani nodded, "I'll be in touch when I find more." She said as Gil walked around to the driver side of the car. "Hey Dani, see if you can get Sophie to tell you if she's taking the fall for someone. I'm sure you can think of a way to get her to admit it. If not, just let her take the fall for Endicott's murder because there's obviously a reason she's taking the fall." Gil said to Dani before she walked back into the precinct.

Later that day, Dani arrived at the Whitly Estate to talk to Gil before Ainsley and Malcolm showed up for dinner. "Sophie is sticking to her confession, so if someone else actually killed Nicholas than we'll never know." Dani said to Gil and Jessica as the three of them sat in the living room together. "So she's been arrested then?" Jessica asked and Dani nodded. "I also wanted to let you both know that Mr. David called me and told me to tell you that Martin has been moved back to Claremont." She said as she stood to leave. Just after Dani had left, Ainsley and Malcolm arrived to have dinner with their mother and Gil. "Did you two hear the news about your father?" Jessica asked Ainsley and Malcolm as they all sat at the dining room table for dinner. "No, what news?" Ainsley asked slightly panicked thinking something bad had happened to him. "Martin is back at Claremont, though I think it'll be a few days before he's allowed visitors." Gil informed Ainsley and Malcolm. "Dad's back at Claremont, Sophie confessed to murdering Eddie and Nicholas, and we solved another case today. That's a lot of great news in one day." Malcolm said as they began to eat their dinner. Ainsley nodded in agreement with her brother's comment, she was relieved that Sophie took the fall for Nicholas Endicott's murder, it meant that she could push the events of that night to the back of her mind and hopefully forget that she was really the one to kill Endicott.


End file.
